watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Shiki Futaki
starts as a background character and Tomoko's high school classmate in her third year. Like Emiri Uchi, her face is primarily drawn like an emoticon. Thus far unlike Uchi, her face does not change unless she eats focaccia. Overview Futaki initially does not reveal a personality, and in her subsequent appearances she reveals little, if any, emotion. She first appears in one panel on Yoshida, Mako, and Yuri's shoulders in the cavalry battle when they and Tomoko cannot find each other. Otherwise, these four main characters do not interact with her, and in Chapter 128 Kotomi, who sits to Futaki's right in homeroom, reminds Itō that she also sits next to Futaki, but Itō confesses that she does not really know her. As with many characters in WataMote, details about her trickle in. She is not a loner; Chapter 128 reveals she has a number of currently unidentified male friends. Tomoki sees her practicing full splits alone amongst the shoe lockers. She does not, however, appear as a cheerleader in previous chapters or subsequent chapters. In Chapter 119, Yuri and Mako notice her furiously playing a video game at the arcade, and in Chapter 128, Futaki reveals great skill at the shooting gallery by hitting all of the targets which earns the praise of one of her currently unnamed male friends. Immediately afterwards she silently gives to Itō the award she just won. Her correction that a suggested destination from the same male friend is "now closed," reveals she has been to the park before. She does appear devoted to and skilled at various video games. This appears to translate to excellence in marksmanship and table tennis. She later confesses that she is not good at team sports. In Chapter 147, she claims that she intends to attend university but wishes to become a professional gamer. Personality While Futaki initially does not appear to have much of a personality, she does seem to have male friends, and she does not shun social interaction: when invited by Yoshida's friend Anna to join them when she is sitting alone, she does and even plays games with them and Tomoko. She reveals embarrassment when discussing with Yoshida's other friend Reina how she lost badly in majong as Reina playfully teases her. After easily beating opponents at table tennis, in the background she demonstrates her technique to Tomoko and Katō. After the end of the intramurals in Chapter 154, she confesses to Tomoko, Yuri, Hina, and Katō that since that was the first and probably last time they would play together, she wished they had won the championship. Appearance Her emoticon face consists of two large "dots" for eyes, and aside from the first panel she appears in where her mouth is a small "dash," her mouth usually appears as a triangle: ▵. Her mouth finally changes in Chapter 154 to a ω when she eats focaccia. She gathers her hair into twin-tails which the cover of Volume 15 suggests is dyed blond. She stands about the same height as Hikari Itō who comes up to Tomoki Kuroki's shoulders in Chapter 134 while Tomoko comes up to his face. This should mean Futaki is shorter than Tomoko, yet when they sit next to one another in Chapter 147, Futaki appears slightly taller though Tomoko is slouching. ''Anime'' *None ''Manga'' *Volume 9: Chapters 88, Omake *Volume 12: Chapters 119, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 123, 128, Omake *Volume 15: Chapters 144, 145, 147, 149, 151 *Volume 16: Chapters 154, 159 *TBA: Chapters 162, 163, 164, 173 Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Tomoko appears to pay little, if any, attention to her until Chapter 147 where she notices her furiously playing a dancing game at an arcade. She inwardly nicknames Futaki "Emoji Mark II" (絵文字MK-II・えもじマークフー). Ironically, Tomoko learns her first name in that same chapter. Later in the background, she and Katō watch and listen to her demonstrate and explain her table tennis technique. She is surprised by Futaki's discussion of how they, Yuri, Katō, and Hina all played together for the first and probably last time during the school intramurals in Chapter 154, and Tomoko inwardly describes her as a "Little Weirdo (不思議ちゃん・''fushigichan'')" while conceding that she has more depth to her than she thought. Tomoko is also shocked at how her face finally changes when she eats focaccia. Emiri Uchi Uchi may know who she is in that as part of her tantrum over not being placed in Tomoko's classroom 3-5, Uchi rants when Futaki calmly remarks, "Oh. 3-5," when she reads the assignment lists. This could also be simply Uchi's frustration over someone else getting assigned to the class since she currently has had no further interaction with her. Mako Tanaka & Yuri Tamura Both recall her when they meet for a class party and see her rapidly playing a video game. They also remember her as part of their cavalry challenge team, though they do not identify her by name. In Chapter 144 the new seating lottery places Yuri in the seat behind and to the left of Futaki. Yuri will invite her to help her play a "Spot the Difference" game in a restaurant in Chapter 154. Hikari Itō Prior to the seat changes in Chapter 144, she sits next to Itō, but Itō does not know anything about her. Nevertheless, Futaki wordlessly gives her the commemorative medal she wins at a shooting gallery in Chapter 128. Currently, they have had no significant further interaction. Memorable quotes *"Oh. 3-5."– remarking on her third-year classroom assignment. *"Since I'm not good with team play I did table tennis. This was my first time working together with everyone. It was fun." Trivia *She is a very good shot as revealed in the shooting gallery. *She is also very flexible. *She plays video games. *"Futaki" (二木) literally means "two trees"; "Shiki" (四季) literally means "four seasons." *She shares her name with Chiba Lotte Marines pitcher Kota Futaki. *'"A Face that Launched a Thousand Ships": '''as explained in detail in the '''Trivia' of Chapter 154, Futaki's mouth when she eats focaccia/pizza is a reference to the character Kaho from the manga The End of Goldfish Kingdom (金魚王国の崩壊・Kingyo Ōkoku no Hōkai). Image Gallery First_Appearance_of_Futaki.png|First appearance of the unnamed Futaki in Chapter 88. Futaki_Video_Gamer.png|Mako and Yuri recognize Futaki playing a video game. Potential_Ucchi_Rival.png|Ucchi briefly pauses her tantrum when she realizes Futaki is in Tomoko's class and she is not. Futaki_is_Overjoyed_with_her_Class.png|Futaki's first spoken words. Futaki_Revealed.png|Her name is revealed. Futaki_Give_Itō_Badge.png|Futaki wordlessly gives Itō the badge she won. Futaki Behind c144.png|Futaki Viewed from Behind "Because Twin Tails!" Shiki Futaki Revealed c147.png|Futaki gives her full name: Shiki Futaki (二木四季・ふたきしき) Futaki Welcome to Hell c149.png|"You Don't F[CENSORED - Ed.]k with the Futaki!" Futaki Demonstrates c151.png|Futaki willingly demonstrates her technique in the background. Yuri & Futaki c154.png|"Play with us, Tomoko! "FOREVER!" Focaccia Changes Emoji Mark-II c154.png|Futaki Really Likes Focaccia! WataMote Wiki does not judge. Futaki V15 Color.png|'Futaki in Color!' From Volume 15 cover. Navigation Category:Female Category:Class 3-5 Category:Characters